A fuel vehicle has a fuel charging port for supplying fuel or oil, and an electric vehicle has a corresponding electricity charging port for charging. The current fuel charging port or electricity charging port is shielded by a lid, and the lid is locked to the fuel charging port or the electricity charging port by a lid lock. When a refueling or charging is required, the lid lock has to be manually manipulated to open the lid, and then the vehicle is refueled or recharged via the fuel charging port or the electricity charging port. Moreover, when it is needed to close the lid after the refueling or charging is completed, the lid lock still has to be manually manipulated to close the lid. This manner requires manual unlocking of the lid lock to open the lid. Because the lid lock for the fuel charging port or the electricity charging port is disposed at the exterior of the vehicle body, an operator has to get out of the vehicle to get to the outside of the vehicle to lock/unlock the lid lock, which is extremely inconvenient.